Not your usual sleeping curse
by KateShane
Summary: What happens when Zelena wants to cast a curse a sleeping curse in order to find her true love and that curse affects the entire city? Swan Queen one shot.


It is the early hours of the evening, Regina is on her way to her vault to pick up a book for some research. When she gets there she notices that there are lights on in there. Regina walks inside to discover her sister going through her stuff.

"What the hell are you?" Regina says in a very unimpressed manner. Zelena looks up at her and smiles.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know, sis?" Her grin getting wider. "Well, if you must know, I guess we can say I'm doing some shopping. See, I have this little curse I'm planning of using which will hopefully provide me with a happy ending."

"Whatever you're planning, do you really think it's gonna work? We're gonna stop you, you should know that by now."

"Ha, I guess you could try and stop me, I don't see why you would though. The thing is, these ingredients are for a sleeping curse."

"A sleeping curse? Really? I don't see how that's going to give you a happy ending, I mean, not unless you use it on yourself."

"It's a different kind of sleeping curse. What it will do is that it will make one out of a true love pair to fall asleep. All the other person has to do is find their love and wake them up. Simple."

"I don't follow. Seems to me like there is no point to this spell then if everyone will just be able to wake up again straight afterwards."

"The point is that whoever doesn't wake up, they might be MY true love."

"And what if you're the one who falls asleep? What if your love doesn't even know to look for you?"

"It's my curse! I know how to work it and I will make sure I don't fall asleep. You'll see, it will work, and no matter what you believe you can't stop me. Also I really don't see why you would want to as either way this curse won't affect you." Zelena snaps at her sister and then proceeds to disappear in a veil of green smoke. Regina isn't really worried about the effects of this curse as it does seem rather harmless. What's the worst that could happen? People get to share a kiss with their true love. She knew she wasn't going to be affected just like Zelena had said. Both Daniel and Robin where gone, she didn't have a true love. Nonetheless she decided to call Emma to let her know that the curse was coming, but not to worry, it could easily be broken the same way every other curse could; true loves kiss.

"That was Regina, she said that Zelena is planning on casting a curse that will cause one of a true loves couple to fall asleep. At least we don't really have to put any effort into trying to stop her." Emma explains to her mother and Hook. They had had dinner together with Snow in hers and Davids apartment, Henry was going to spend the night at Violet's.

"Great… David is at the sheriff station, I'll go to him to be prepared. The two of you can stay here if you like."

"Thank you." Hook replied to Snow. With that Snow takes off to meet with David. She leaves Neal sleeping at home with Emma and Hook.

"So, when do you think this curse is going to happen?" Hook asks after about half an hour of basically just waiting around making time pass.

"Don't know. It's Zelena, I guess we can't be sure when." Emma says as she's raising her shoulders a bit.

Not long after Snow and David comes back home.

"Hey, you two, so which on of you fell asleep? I found David hanging over the desk at the station." Snow says and can't help herself but to let out a small laugh at the thought of her husband drooling at work.

"It wasn't my fault!" David tries to save his dignity.

"What? The curse already happened?" Emma stood up as she was shocked by this.

"Yeah?" Snow looked at her daughter with a big question mark on her face.

"But…" Hook starts.

"But neither one of us fell asleep? Are we sure the curse worked?" Emma doesn't believe it didn't affect them.

"It happened alright, there were people all over town laying around sleeping, waiting for their love to come along." Snow explained.

"This can't be right. The only explanation to this would be that…" Hook started, but Emma interrupted.

"It would mean that we're not each others true loves." Emma wasn't sure if she should feel disappointment or relief. The truth is that she had had doubts about her feelings for Hook and if they were really meant to be. Was her doubts the reason why the spell hadn't affected them, or could it really be because there right now was someone else out there, sleeping, waiting for her to come wake them up with a kiss? That sure would be a fairytale cliche.

"Swan?" Hook looks at Emma anticipating her next move.

"Hook, I'm sorry, this is my fault." Emma says without being able to keep eye contact with Hook. "I've had doubts… Doubts about the two of us. I mean, I love you, but I don't think we're meant to be." Hook just looks at Emma, taking a moment to process what she just said. Snow and David looks at their daughter just as surprised, stunned by the fact that what she just said makes sense in relation to why the spell didn't affect either Emma or Hook. Neither one was the chosen one by the spell to fall asleep.

"Are you breaking up me?" Hook finally manages to say.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come to this. If anything, we will need to talk about this later. Because right now, I need to go find my true love and wake them up." Emma tries to explain to her now ex-boyfriend with a sort of apologetic look on her face. She doesn't say anything to her parents as she leaves their place. They both just continued to stare at her in disbelief of what they had just witnessed.

Emma wasn't entirely sure if who she had in mind really was her true love, but deep inside she desperately hoped for it to be true. She did truly feel bad for breaking up with Hook in this way, but at that moment in time it was the only way. She needed to break it to him one way or another, she had decided to go for quick and honest. Well, honest in the sense that she allowed for him to know that there was someone else. Emma hadn't dared to publicly admit who that someone else was. Not to Hook. Not right there in front of her parent. Not yet anyway; she needed confirmation first.

Emma found her love just where she had expected to. Regina was lying on the floor deep down in her vault. There was a book laying open on the floor next to her, Emma didn't know the language it was written in. Emma felt extremely nervous at that point. Part of her was terrified that it wouldn't work or even if it did and Regina would be pissed at her for kissing her, or worse, for being her true love. Emma knew that it had taken Regina ages to accept Robin being her love, she couldn't risk Regina taking the same amount of time to accept her as her current true love. Emma was too impatient for that and thought they had waited long enough to be together. Really, Emma had been waiting for the moment to get to kiss those bright red lips of Regina's ever since she had first arrived in Storybrooke. Either way, Emma thought, if it won't work, at least I got to finally kiss her.

The moment of truth has come and Emma takes a deep breath to prepare herself for what lies ahead. Her hand strokes Regina's chin. She couldn't help herself to think how beautiful the former queen looked. She bent down, allowing their lips to meet. An adrenaline rush rushes through Emma's body as she breaks their kiss. She sits up a bit such that she won't be intimidatingly close to Regina if she actually wakes up. And she does. Regina opens her eyes and looks confused.

"Miss Swan? What are you doing here?" Emma just smiles at Regina. All she wants right now is to pull Regina close and kiss her again. At the same time she is aware that she has some explaining to do first.

"Zelena's curse." Emma started.

"Wasn't going to accept me." Regina tried to convince herself that it hadn't.

"But it did. I was at my parents place, my mum left to get my dad, she left me with Hook and Neal."

"Hmpf, I'm sure you and the pirate made great babysitters."

"That's not the point. They came back. My mum said that she had found my dad sleeping at the sheriff station."

"Oh, we're sleeping at work now?"

"Regina! That's not my point!"

"Then what is?!"

"It didn't affect us."

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Hook. Neither one of us feel asleep."

"Huh? Guess he isn't your true love after all then."

"No. He isn't. Truth is, I had my doubts about that anyway, even without this curse. I told him that after my parents came home we discovered that we hadn't been affected."

"I'm sure he was very pleased with this."

"I don't think he was. But that doesn't matter right now."

"Why doesn't it matter?"

"Because I left before we could argue about it, I told him I had to go find my real true love and wake them up."

"And do you plan on finding them? Do you even have any idea who it might be?" Regina looked at Emma as if she was about done with this conversation. She was pleased to hear that Emma had at long last dumped the annoying pirate.

"I already did." Emma said with a huge smile.

"Oh. Good for you." Regina isn't able to hide the sarcasm radiating from her entire being, the jealousy she felt of Emma having found her true love, a love she never would dare to believe to be herself.

"Regina. Don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad? Everyone around me finds love and happiness and I'm left here to suffer by myself, having had yet another love lost. I hope you'll have a nice life with your new found love."

"But you're not alone. I might have found my true love, but in doing so I have also found yours."

"Swan, you're not making any sense."

"I woke you up."

"You did what?!"

"I kissed you. Regina, you're my true love; and I'm yours." Regina looked at Emma in disbelief. This had to be a dream. Emma would never love her, at least not like that. Out of reflex she pinched herself, hard, and the pain was real. This was real. She was really awake and Emma had seriously just told her that they are each others true love.

"Can I kiss you again?" Emma says while clearly being worried about Regina rejecting her. Regina starts to smile and nods at Emma.

"Of course." Regina says as she pulls Emma close. Once again their lips meet.

"I told you that I would help you find your happy ending." Emma says as they break apart. Regina smiles at her.

"Thank you, I love you, Emma,"

"I love you too, Regina." Emma states as she pulls Regina in for another kiss. At this moment in time neither woman could care more about what other people would say when they found out, while at the same time both of them was internally thankful for Zelena's curse. The saviour and the queen. True loves; never again would either one of them allow for anything to come between them.


End file.
